


Regalia

by LiotusWrites



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Car Sex, Corgis, Doggy Style, M/M, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sexual Content, long live the corgis, rip regalias leather seats, sex scene, the pairing not the dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiotusWrites/pseuds/LiotusWrites
Summary: They had been out for a seemingly innocent drive in the city, but little did Cor know that the amorous King apparently had other ideas for them...





	

The leather seats creak softly, and the car sways only in the slightest as the occupants within move with a frantic rhythm. A hand suddenly shoots up and presses against the rear seat window in desperation only to slowly slid down, leaving a heated pattern on the glass.

“Regis!” Cor moans, as one hand grips the glass and the other holds the edge of the seat, keeping him on all fours and steady across the spacious yet soft material of the Regalia's back seats. His trousers are down at his ankles, and his jacket in a state of half being pulled off and half hanging on. It's a difficult position to keep steady on, and with Cors large frame it's hard to keep balanced with his knees finding limited room to hold himself up. Yet somehow he still manages with Regis on his knees behind him, and a powerful grip holding his waist steady.

The car is hot with bright yellow light of a setting sun, and the smell of leather and warm fabric accompany their heated whispers and breathing. Cor gasps, bracing himself for the harsh movements of the King as he lovingly thrusts into him. Regis digs his fingers into thick firm muscle, driving his length as deep into the Marshal as he possibly can, addicted to every sound that comes free. Each inch brings a thrilling pleasure as they make love on the back seats of the Regalia.

“A-Ah!” Cor's attempts to focus outside the window.

They had been out for a seemingly innocent drive in the city, but little did Cor know that the amorous King apparently had other ideas for them. Regis had suddenly turned into a car park overlooking one of the cities finer gardens, and began groping the Marshal without warning. It was a foolish and risky move, there were other cars parked there, and people enjoying the view and the vast expanse of green the park offered a few feet below from where they had stopped. It only excited the King even more; the idea that they would be seen like this gasping and desperate for one another, only then can the world know that the Marshal was his. It was a silly idea, the one of tempting fate, but somewhere along the way Cor let Regis have his wicked way with him.

Regis bends over on him, anchoring an arm around one of the firm headrests and lowering himself until his chest pressed against the Marshals glistening back. His fingers dig deep into Cor's hips, and he slows the desperate rhythm of his hips to a languid roll.

Regis kisses his shoulder from behind, watching the strain of the Marshals arms as he holds his body up. The King was surprised Cor had lasted this long on his hands and knees, the man normally loved being taken on his back with legs spread wide. Today was an exciting day of first times.

He whispers into his ear, letting him feel his hot breath as he slowly spoke each word, “anxious, are we?”

Cor whimpers, his body shuddering as those words lit a fire that went straight to his cock. He's nearly driven mad by how slow Regis was entering his body, and how each thrust was angled to hit the sweet spot deep inside.

“R-egis, the park is busy, someone will see us here...they'll notice the car for sure.”

The Regalia itself was no common car, it's a miracle no one had been curious enough to come closer to inspect the beautiful vehicle on it's own merit. With the polished windows and the gleam of it's rims, it would be so easy to peak inside and find two individuals locked onto one another.

The King continued to gift the Marshal with gentle kisses along his neck, his shoulder, his back.

“Then I will stop.” Regis slowly pulled his cock out of him.

“N-No, please your Majesty.” Cor suddenly broke his gaze out the window and looked over his shoulder. A hand reached around and the tips of his fingers brushed the Kings well endowed length.

Regis smiled, “but you fear being caught, even though we are still here.”

“I....” Cor had no words. It's true, they haven't been seen at all.

Regis kisses those soft lips, letting Cor taste his tongue for only a brief moment. “Shall we leave, then?”

“No, no.” The Marshal had broken out into a sweat, his breathing came much too hard, sheer desperation and hunger fuelling the intense blue in his eyes.

Regis gently hushes him to a calm, and plunges back into his body. Cor throws his head back and openly cries out in bliss. The King straightens himself as best he can without hitting his head on the roof and holds the Marshals waist. They then continue to make love in the comfort of the car and in the gentle warmth of the bright sun.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in so long, so I decided to release this very short piece I wrote a while ago. Enjoy!


End file.
